Pokemon Christmas Shoes
by Innocent heart2
Summary: What if Delia wasn't really Ash's mom? What if they only met by chance? Songfic.


****

_Mizu: A really old songfic of mine. Basic story line goes like this. What if Mrs. Ketchum wasn't Ash's real mom? What if they might only by chance? When she meets him, she keeps thinking of this song. When the song comes to the part where he's searching his pockets for money, that was actually happening. Song is Christmas Shoes by Hopefully a good Christmas fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor this song. _

* * *

**Ages: First part-**

Ash: 6

Delia: 20

**Ages: Second part-**

Ash: 36

Delia: 50

* * *

**The Christmas Shoes**

* * *

It was just another hectic day of Christmas shopping for Mrs. Delia H. Ketchum. She was just trying to find a present for her husband who had left on his Pokemon journey once more. She was walking through the aisles when she spotted a boy of about 6 years of age with black hair.

'How odd. You don't come by many people with black hair anymore,' she thought.

She soon pushed the boy's image from her mind and continued on with her shopping. Finally, she found a wonderful gift for her husband and went to the check out. And there stood the little boy. Right in front of her.

_It was almost Christmas time, _

_There I stood in another line _

_Trying to buy that last gift or two, _

_Not really in the Christmas mood. _

_Standing right in front of me _

_Was a little boy waiting anxiously, _

_Pacing round like little boys do, _

_And in his hands, he held a pair of shoes. _

_And his clothes were worn and old. _

_He was dirty from head to toe, _

_And when it came his time to pay, _

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say. _

Delia stared at the young boy. What was he doing with those shoes? They were very pretty but still, very expensive. It looked like he couldn't even afford food let alone those fancy shoes.

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my momma please. _

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. _

_Could you hurry, Sir? Daddy says there's not much time. _

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while; _

_And I know these shoes will make her smile. _

_And I want her to look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus tonight._

All Delia could do was to stare at the little boy. For his mother? Did he love he that much? Such a caring soul. It was surprising to hear that even during the holiday meant for peace on earth and giving to one another.

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years _

_Then the cashier said "There's not enough here." _

_He searched his pockets frantically _

_T__hen he turned and he looked at me. _

_He said "Momma made Christmas good at our house _

_Though most years she just did without. _

_Tell me, Ma'am, what am I gonna do? _

_Somehow I've got to buy these Christmas shoes!" _

_So I laid the money down; I just had to help him out. _

_And I'll never forget the look on his face _

_When he said "Momma's gonna look so great!" _

Delia was on the verge of tears. Here was a boy with nothing but the clothes on his back, who was buying something very expensive but not for himself, but for his sick mother. Delia placed her hand over her heart. Such a wonderful boy. Even then, there was still someone who cared not for themselves but for all those around him.

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my momma please. _

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. _

_Could you hurry, Sir? Daddy says there's not much time. _

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while; _

_And I know these shoes will make her smile. _

_And I want her to look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus tonight. _

She watched the young boy leave. Not once had she seen his father. Delia quickly put back the present for her husband and quickly set after the young boy. She needed to tell him something.

_I knew that I got a glimpse of heavens love _

_As he thanked me and ran out. _

_I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me _

_What Christmas is all about. _

Delia finally caught up with the young boy. It took her sometime to find him again but thanks to Pallet Town being such a small town, it was easy to track people down. He stared at her with deep, caring, gentle chocolate brown eyes. His eyes alone touched her heart. Delia smiled. She gave him a quick hug.

"That was a very kind thing you did for your mother. I hope that she knows how great of a child you are." Delia told him, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too!" he said cheerfully.

She saw that he was missing his two front teeth. It only made him look so much cuter and loveable.

"Say, why don't I walk you home?" Delia offered, "Young boys like you shouldn't be walking by yourself all the way home."

"Ok."

As they walked one, what the boy had done kept replaying in her head.

_Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my momma please. _

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. _

_Could you hurry, Sir? Daddy says there's not much time. _

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while; _

_And I know these shoes will make her smile._

_ And I want her to look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus tonight. _

Delia watched as the boy ran into an old beat up house. She wished that she didn't have to let him live in that kind of condition.

* * *

The next day, Delia walked past the boy's house and saw him crying outside. She rushed to him.

"What happened, sweetie?" she asked, gently.

"Momma got to go meet Jesus last night. And so did Daddy," he said, not crying but yet, the tears flowed from his eyes.

She pulled him into her arms.

"But she said one thing to me, '_Thank you. I didn't have anything to live for before you. I know you'll do the same for someone else. I love you so much.' _…I already miss them." the boy said.

"Of course you do. We all miss the ones that we've lost. There's nothing wrong about that. But think of it this way. You made your mother's last few moments on this earth wonderful. And now she's in a place where she will no longer be sick. And I bet, that she's up there right now, wearing those shoes that you got her." Delia said.

"You really think so?" the boy asked.

"I know so," Delia said, smiling gently, "I have an idea. Why don' you come home with me? I know it won't be the same, but you can live with me if you want to."

"Ok." the boy replied, smiling.

'Amazing. He can already smile again.' she thought.

She took him to her house.

"You go wash up and I'll get you something to eat, ok?" Delia suggested, pushing him into the bathroom.

"K!" he said cheerfully.

Delia couldn't help but hum a happy tune while waiting for the young boy to return.

"That smells really good!" she heard, as he came into the room.

Delia looked up and saw something that only enhanced his cuteness. Two strange marks on his face. His face was always so dirty that she never noticed them.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Delia. Delia H. Ketchum." she replied, pouring a bowl of warm vegetable soup for him to eat, "And yours?"

"Ashton S. Caryngton."

"That's such a lovely name." Delia said, "But I think that I'll just call you Ash, k?"

"Ok!" he beamed, then digging into his soup.

* * *

+Thirty Years Later+

* * *

Delia H. Ketchum had been diagnosed with Leukemia just before her son's, Ashton S. Ketchum, birthday. Now it was Christmas and the doctors decided that she wasn't going to make it. Not that she regretted anything, but being stuck in a hospital gave her time to think. Her son was a very famous man now. The Grand Master Pokemon Champion. And he was still known for his kindness. He had a beautiful wife who had been the Cerulean Gym leader, a wonderful Pokemon named Pikachu, a beautiful daughter of 3 and a handsome young son of 5, and twins on the way. She couldn't have been more proud.

Christmas Eve arrived, on time as usual. Delia felt weaker than normal.

"HO HO HO!" a familiar voice rang in from the hallway.

Her son appeared in her room the next second, carrying a poorly wrapped present.

"You never did learn how to wrap a present." Delia laughed.

"Sorry about that. But go on. Open it!" he said excitedly.

Delia did as she was told. Inside it was a pair of the same exact shoes that he had given his real mother oh so long ago.

"Ash."

"I know, I know. But I saw them and I had to get them for you." he said. He then leaned closer and kissed her forehead, just as she had done when he was younger, "I've got to go. The nurse only wants me in here for a few minutes. I'll see you tomorrow, alright mom?"

"Alright, sweetie," Delia smiled, "Tell Misty hi for me."

"I will!" he called as he left her room.

She was glad that he left so soon. She didn't want him to see her tears. His words from the first time she met him still rang through her mind.

_I want her to look beautiful If Momma meets Jesus tonight._

He was still such a caring soul. She prayed he'd never change.

An amazing thing happened after that. Delia got better. Soon, the doctors couldn't find a trace of the cancer in her body. It was one of the few times she had seen her son cry when they told her that the cancer was gone. The doctors believed that it was their treatments that cured her. But Delia knew better. It was her sweet Ash and the Christmas Shoes.

* * *

_**Mizu: What do you think? And yes, I know it's not quite the holiday season. But it's never too soon to enjoy the wonderful feeling it brings. We only have one thing to add. Caryngton is pronounced Care-ing-ton. Happy Holidays everyone!**_


End file.
